minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Butler-Banks Family
So this connection request is a little different to other connection requests because I haven't actually made any of the characters yet, but the idea is basically this big family ship with characters of all ages from like 10/11 to 22/23. Because none of them exist yet, I figured I'd describe them a little bit and give a whole family history. The rest of it's mostly up to whoever wants to portray different characters and you just say who you wanna be and if you wanna make any changes. Also I figured that because it's a pretty big family ship, a bunch of users can get involved so there's always someone to RP with. All this stuff is like just suggestions and it's all UTP if you want to change stuff (just seriously run FC changes by me because believe it or not, I actually put a lot of thought into these FCs. Also, I listed the FCs for the parents even though they won't be RPed but that's just so you can kind of base their appearance based on what their parents would look like if you want to change them up. The Family The family is like - Vanessa Butler (Tracie Thoms) had Kylie Butler (Leigh-Anne Pinnock) when she was just a teenager and Will Banks (Will Smith) had Trevor Banks (Leon Thomas III) when he was married to another lady. Will cheated on his first wife and they split up, so Trevor's mother kept custody of him for most of his childhood. Vanessa and Will got together shortly after and had a child named Jordan (Jacob Latimore/Yara Shahidi) and they got married, with Vanessa changing her last name to Banks. Will and Vanessa had custody of Kylie and Jordan, but Trevor only came to visit every other weekend so he wasn't really close with his siblings. After being married for a few years, Vanessa and Will had twins, Morgan and Zack (Willow & Jaden Smith), and the two of them became practically inseparable. They also moved into a bigger house for all the kids to have their own room, and after a few years they had another baby, named Mikaela (Skai Jackson) so Morgan and Zack ended up sharing a room. So they all grew up in this house, and Trevor had a room as well even though he was hardly ever there. When he turned fourteen, his mother married this guy he couldn't stand even more than his step-mother so he moved in with his dad's family until he was eighteen and got closer with his half-siblings, but not really with Kylie. Like I said, he moved out when he was eighteen and got an apartment in Blackwood Mountain after he got some job as a waiter/cook/whatever. Kylie also moved out when she was eighteen, but she moved into dorms at college and now she's either working and living in her apartment or she's doing some really long degree like medicine or law or whatever. Jordan is in high school at BHS and has always kinda been feeling the middle child syndrome and feeling like the forgotten child. Zack and Morgan are in high school and having to deal with growing apart because they've been put in separate rooms and they're also going through different changes in life and making different friends. Mikaela is in elementary school and seeing as she's grown up as the youngest child she's always been the baby of the family, and the princess, but she gets along with all of her siblings, especially Kylie and Trevor when she sees them. Kylie Butler Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''22/23 '''Occupation: '''Med student '''FC Suggestions: '''Leigh-Anne Pinnock '''Brief History: Read above Personality Traits: She's really determined and hardworking and organised and hates chaos and/or lack of structure. She basically lives her life by a schedule and can be pretty high strung at times. She's also a pretty great big sister and she'll usually spoil her little siblings by buying them presents or ice creams or candy bars when she visits them. She's also probably not that great with relationships because she's so career driven but like family is really important to her and she'd love to have a family of her own one day. Additional Information: So I'm kinda torn between wanting to make either Kylie or Trevor, but I'm leaning more towards Kylie, so I'll probs make her, but if you really REALLY wanna make her let me know. Also, she has her own apartment in Barfield while she's studying/working. Trevor Banks Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''19/20 '''Occupation: '''Waiter/Chef/UTP '''FC Suggestions: '''Leon Thomas III '''Brief History: Read above Personality Traits: He's a bit bitter towards his dad, step-mom and Kylie because to him, they represent the aftermath of his parents splitting up, so he used to get pretty angry at his dad and he often has an inferiority complex around Kylie because she's presented as the 'star child'. He's still very hardworking and determined too though, like when he got a job and saved up heaps so he didn't have to live with his dad when he didn't want to. He hates people giving him hand-outs and he won't accept a lot of stuff unless he thinks he's earned it. Additional Information: He lives in a lil apartment out in Blackwood Mountain and you can decide how his love life and stuff like that is going. He's not overly happy all the time but one person who can always cheer him up and he always shows a soft side for is his little sister, Mikaela. Jordan Banks Gender: '''UTP '''Age: '''15-17 '''Occupation: '''High school student '''FC Suggestions: '''Jacob Latimore/Yara Shahidi (15/16 if you wanna use Yara, 16/17 for Jacob) '''Brief History: Read above Personality Traits: Growing up in the middle of a really big family, they always felt a little excluded. They were never as smart or successful as their older siblings, and they were never really in the popular crowd either. They were probably really artistic though, and just never really considered that an important part of them because they weren't logic-smart. Additional Information: Okay, so, I know Jordan sounds like they're pretty boring or whatever but you can totally work with this, and I've also (sorta) been planning a new BHS Gang and it's full of artistic kids this time and I could totally slot Jordan into that and change around some stuff if you were keen and then you'd have like unlimited choices of people to RP with. It would be pretty cool I bet. Zack Banks Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Occupation: '''Student '''FC Suggestions: '''Jaden Smith '''Brief History: Read above Personality Traits: So this one is mostly UTP because I haven't thought the twins through that much, especially not individually, but I really want the twins to have the sort of dynamic where they both grew up really close to each other (sleeping in the same room, sharing everything, never leaving the other ones side) and they both obviously liked a lot of stuff that the other one liked so he would have spent his childhood playing dolls and cars and dressups and video games with Morgan all the time. Come high school, he's expected to conform to his friend group's expectations of him and so he shuts out a lot of the stuff that Morgan likes because it's too girly so he's kinda going through this discovery phase of trying to work out his individual identity and being the person his peer's want him to be. Additional Information: If you wanna change his name, by all means go ahead and do it. I'm not really feeling the name Zack but have found no good replacements. Morgan Banks Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''Occupation: '''Student '''FC Suggestions: '''Willow Smith '''Brief History: Read above Personality Traits: Most of this is covered in Zack's personality, but the two of them grew up sharing absolutely everything and were really close and now all of a sudden when Morgan's going through lots of emotional changes and wanting to keep her brother by her side everywhere, he's shutting her out and forcing her to have to find new friends, so maybe she's trying to change who she is a bit because she never really had any girls her own age to play with because she always had guy friends & Zack, so she's struggling between what makes her happy and what society expects of her. Additional Information: If fsr you wanted to change Morgan to male and use like Jaden Smith again (or someone else) and like replace trying to fit in with a more feminine crowd, to trying to feel accepted as being gay or trans or something, that could also work if you wanted to do that. I don't control you but just like - do it well I guess. Mikaela Banks Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''10/11 '''Occupation: '''Student '''FC Suggestions: '''Skai Jackson/Quvenzhané Wallis (Skai is preferred but I don't control you). '''Brief History: Read above Personality Traits: She's really sweet and bubbly and great at bringing out the positivity in everyone around her. She has always been treated as the baby of the family, but she also got spoiled a lot and got all the hand-me-down toys by the end of this. If you've ever been an older sibling with an extremely younger sibling you'd probably also know that they get attention from everyone. So yeah, she's just pretty happy go lucky all the time and she's a student and she might also be pretty good at art like Jordan but she just loves painting stuff. Idk. You can change this. I'm just giving you ideas. Additional Information: Like, literally any changes you wanted to make to her are welcome. I just imagine she has this really close relationship with Kylie and Trevor and she loves getting to see them because she doesn't see them everyday. She also likes spending a lot of time with Jordan even if Jordan gets annoyed by her easily.